The objective of this Project is to maintain non-human primates in biohazard containment facilities for studies of various biological agents. In addition, many technical procedures will be performed on the 110 animals. Testing these biological agents will be done in rhesus, African green monkeys, and other African, Asian and New World species (i.e. talapoin and pigtail monkeys). Studies with Simian Immunodeficiency Virus (SIV) will be focused on titration studies, virus isolation from various species, inoculation of various clones and passage of virus from animal to animal. It is anticipated that several studies will be performed each year. The technical and professional staff of SEMA will perform the experimental protocols as provided by the Project Officer. This will include inoculating the primates with viral material provided by the Project Officer, collecting blood and tissues samples, performing physical examinations, and other experimental procedures such as exploratory laparomies and lymph node biopsies. For most of the studies, it is anticipated that SEMA will collect spinal fluid, sera, throat and nasal swabs and fecal samples. Inoculations shall be performed intravenously, intraperitoneally, subcutaneously and intramuscularly.